Attirance Inattendue
by Mana2702
Summary: On aurait pu penser que la dernière personne qui aurait pu éveiller le désir de la belle Margaery Tyrelle était Frère Lancel Lannister. Pourtant ce petit moineau provoqué un brasier chez la blonde qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer.


_**Le défi 18 de la Bibliothèque de Fiction a pour thème une scène d'amour entre deux personnages opposés d'un même univers.**_

* * *

Le grand moineau et ses disciples terrorisaient Port-Réal depuis plusieurs semaines à présent. Les Tyrell méprisaient ce mouvement religieux extrémiste mais la blonde devait avouer que l'un des membres de cette organisation avait retenu son attention. Frère Lancel lui plaisait beaucoup, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais dès qu'elle l'avait vu, son corps avait été submergé par une vague de désir. Jamais la belle Tyrell n'avait ressenti ça jusqu'alors, du moins jamais de façon si forte. Peut-être était-ce la ferveur dans son regard, la passion pour ses convictions mais elle mourrait d'envie de le faire dévier de ses convictions religieuses. Elle avait très envie de voir ce qui se cachait sous cette affreuse robe de bure marron. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Margaery était persuadée qu'il cachait un corps musclé et ferme là-dessous. La belle blonde était en train de se brosser lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. La jeune femme alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec frère Lancel justement. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas connu avant qu'il devienne un extrémiste religieux et qu'il ait cette horrible marque sur le front, mais elle devait avouer que même comme ça elle le trouvait séduisant. Le blond la regarda :

-Vous devriez faire attention à vos actions, nous vous avons à l'œil.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher donc vous pouvez m'avoir à l'œil autant que vous voudrez. J'aime qu'on me regarde de toute façon, peu importe les circonstances.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle était en train de faire du rentre-dedans pas possible au blond mais elle s'en moquait complètement. Elle n'avait jamais eu honte de ses désirs, et elle avait l'habitude de les assouvir le plus rapidement possible. Elle regarda Frère Lancel :

-Alors, c'est vous personnellement qui m'avez à l'œil ?

-Hum... plus ou moins.

-Bien, alors vous pourrez répéter ça à votre grand moineau.

Elle retira sa robe, elle ne portait rien dessous. La jeune femme sourit en voyant que Lancel rougissait. Elle s'assit sur son lit, les jambes légèrement écartées :

-Vous pensez que votre grand moineau va apprécier de savoir tout ça ?

-Vous perdez la tête Lady Margaery. Je pense que vous devriez vous rhabiller et vous ressaisir. Je crois que le stress de ces derniers temps vous fait vous égarer.

La belle jeune femme se leva et s'approcha du moine de sa démarche féline. Elle prit la main de Lancel et la posa sur sa poitrine. Le blond devint rouge pivoine, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à tout ça. Margaery se mordit la lèvre, elle devait avouer qu'elle était loin d'être indifférente à tout ça. Lancel finit par reculer :

-Arrêtez maintenant ! C'est ridicule de se comporter ainsi voyons !

Il quitta la chambre et la blonde soupira. Elle se coucha et attendit que le sommeil vienne, elle devait avouer que cette entrevue avec Lancel l'avait troublée. Joffrey était mort, Margaery devrait bientôt épouser Tommen, le nouveau roi. La jeune femme comptait bien s'amuser un peu avant le mariage.

Quelques jours plus tard le blond revint la voir alors qu'elle était dans son bain. Il recula :

-Je vous laisse, je reviendrai plus tard.

-Mais non voyons, restez.

Il hésita mais Margaery se leva et lui tendit la main :

-Vous croyez que je ne vois pas la façon dont vous me regardez ? Vous êtes devenu un moine mais vous êtes toujours un homme.

Le jeune Lannister s'approcha malgré lui et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait. Le jeune homme regardait le corps de la princesse sans le moindre complexe, il la trouvait magnifique. La jeune femme se rallongea dans la baignoire et attira le blond avec elle. Lancel bascula dans l'eau, il était à présent trempé de la tête aux pieds. La jeune femme se mit à rire :

-A présent que vous êtes trempé vous allez devoir vous déshabiller.

-Vous avez été vraiment futée sur ce coup-là.

Le blond retira sa robe de bure et regarda Margaery, elle était splendide. La jeune femme sourit en regardant le corps du moine :

-J'en étais sûre.

-De quoi ?

-Du fait que cette robe cachait un corps musclé et ferme.

Le blond arqua un sourcil :

-Si vous le dites... en tout cas je comprends sans mal pourquoi on vante tant votre beauté.

La blonde se pencha vers Lancel et l'embrassa. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Le moine fut si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas au début, puis il posa ses mains sur la taille fine de la blonde pour la coller à lui. Il posa finalement sa deuxième main sur les fesses parfaites de la blonde. Margaery sourit :

-Vous êtes très réactif pour un moine !

Il l'embrassa encore et fit courir ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle fit elle aussi glisser ses mains sur le corps viril face à elle. C'était une occasion à saisir, elle savait qu'après ce moment d'égarement elle ne le reverrait probablement plus car elle serait mariée. Lancel l'embrassa dans le cou et passa une main entre eux pour entrer un doigt en elle. Margaery gémit et se cambra, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce jeune homme si doué pour faire monter le désir chez une femme soit devenu un moine. Il se mit à embrasser sa poitrine et continua de faire bouger ses doigts en elle. La jeune femme perdait la tête, finalement elle chevaucha le blond et le fit entrer en elle. Les deux blonds gémirent et la belle Tyrell commença à onduler du bassin. Lancel gémit :

-Par les Sept c'est beaucoup trop bon pour être autorisé !

La blonde se mit à rire et l'embrassa, elle trouvait ça étrangement séduisant qu'il se sente coupable de prendre autant de plaisir. Elle accéléra doucement le rythme, arrivant peu à peu à une allure déchaînée. Elle envoyait de l'eau partout à chacun de ses coups de bassin. Le blond l'agrippa fermement par la taille pour fixer son propre rythme et la blonde ne put retenir ses cris de plaisir. Le blond les étouffa dans des baisers passionnés et Margaery fut emporte par un orgasme violent. Lancel donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant d'être emporté par le plaisir lui aussi. Il sourit et rejeta la tête en arrière, la posant contre le rebord de la baignoire. La jeune femme sourit et se retira des genoux de son amant :

-C'était formidable.

-Je ne peux qu'approuver ça, c'était fabuleux. Par contre je n'aurais pas dû céder à la tentation, je vais être gravement puni à cause de ça !

-Mais non, se faire plaisir de temps à autre n'est jamais mauvais croyez moi.

La blonde sortit de l'eau et enfila une robe de chambre en souriant. Lancel sortit à son tour et écarquilla les yeux :

-Ma tenue est trempée, comment suis-je censé faire ?

-Alors ça, ça je ne sais pas mais... si vous voulez rester nu pendant que ça sèche ça ne me dérange pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le blond hésita. Finalement il attira la jeune femme à lui et lui dévora la bouche dans un baiser ardent :

-Je vais peut-être trouver un moyen de nous occuper en attendant que ça sèche !

Ils se mirent à rire et Lancel allongea la blonde sur le lit. La blonde se mit à rire :

-Moi qui croyais que vous regrettiez tant d'avoir pris du plaisir !

-Je me sens coupable, mais c'est si bon et je risque de ne plus jamais en avoir l'occasion une fois que j'aurais passé cette porte alors autant en profiter !

Margaery se mit à rire et ils firent à nouveau l'amour avant que la jeune femme s'endorme contre le torse du moine. Celui-ci resta immobile un moment sans savoir quoi faire et finalement il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Le duo se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et la blonde sourit :

-Je pense que votre robe est sèche maintenant.

-Je pense oui.

Lancel se leva et constata que sa tenue était effectivement sèche. Il l'enfila et regarda Margaery :

-Bonne fin de journée Lady Margaery, c'était vraiment un merveilleux moment.

-Je confirme.

-Au revoir, et faites attention à vous, le grand moineau à votre famille dans sa liste de pécheurs à punir. Vous devriez fuir tant que vous le pouvez encore.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et se redressa :

-Vous croyez que nous sommes en danger ?

-Oui, votre frère va être arrêté pour ses penchants sexuels, et vous risquez d'être arrêtée pour avoir été mariée à un homosexuel. Fuyez, sauvez votre vie.

La blonde était touchée qu'il fasse ça pour elle. Il reniait ses nouveaux principes pour elle. Margaery se leva et prit ses mains dans les siennes :

-Alors dans ce cas fuyez avec nous !

-Vous me le demandez vraiment ?

-Oui, après tout si vous nous sauvez la vie aujourd'hui vous pourriez très bien le faire plus tard.

Lancel hésita un moment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé répondre. Finalement il hocha la tête :

-D'accord, alors allez chercher votre famille, rassemblez principalement votre argent et ce que vous pourriez éventuellement vendre. Enfilez des vêtements qui pourraient vous faire passer pour des gens du peuple. Je reviens vous chercher dans une heure.

-Très bien, merci Lancel.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Le blond quitta la chambre et Margaery se précipita aussitôt dans celle de son frère. Le beau Loras était en compagnie d'un garçon de la capitale. Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation puis ils allèrent voir leur grand-mère pour la prévenir. Celle-ci répondit qu'elle n'allait pas prendre la fuite comme eux, qu'elle allait simplement rentrer à Haut-Jardin de ce pas. Elle quitta donc le palais et la capitale. Pendant ce temps ses petits-enfants suivaient les instructions de Lancel et allèrent dans la chambre de la blonde.

Le moine arriva et sourit à Margaery :

-Vous êtes prêts ?

-Oui, allons-y !

Loras regarda sa sœur :

-Tu es sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

-Oui, il aurait pu ne rien nous dire, pourtant il l'a fait.

-Vous avez couché ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

-Si en effet.

Ils commencèrent donc à se faufiler à travers les couloirs sombres du palais. Lancel tenait la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, ils prenaient les couloirs dérobés pour essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils arrivèrent bientôt près des écuries. Le trio monta sur la charrette d'un marchand qui partait en direction de Winterfell. Loras s'assit devant et discuta avec le marchand pendant que Margaery regardait Lancel :

-Pourquoi as-tu tourné le dos à ta nouvelle vocation tout à coup ?

-Tout simplement parce que je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Mais ce n'est pas surprenant, tous les hommes doivent tomber amoureux de vous.

La blonde fut sous le choc, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. La jeune femme sourit et lui rendit son baiser, le blond lança :

-Je pense qu'on va trouver un bon endroit pour nous cacher et être tranquille. Les choses vont se tasser et ils vont vite vous oublier. La reine Cersei va être punie pour tous ses péchés elle aussi. Les vôtres sont bien moins graves en comparaison.

-J'espère bien, mon frère n'a pas choisi d'aimer les hommes, ça lui est venu comme ça !

Margaery avait toujours du mal à se dire que le blond était amoureux d'elle, pour ainsi dire ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole jusqu'à coucher ensemble. Comme si il le devinait le blond se gratta la nuque :

-Je... oui je sais c'est ridicule je n'aurais pas dû dire que j'étais amoureux de vous mais c'est sorti tout seul. Ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en voudrais, c'est très gentil de me dire ça. Pour ma part je ne pense pas pouvoir parler d'amour pour le moment, mais je vous trouve très séduisant et j'ai beaucoup aimé ces moments avec vous aujourd'hui.

Lancel hocha la tête d'un air déçu :

-C'est déjà mieux que rien.

Margaery posa son index sous le menton du moine et lui fit relever la tête pour que leurs regards se croisent :

-Mais rien ne dit que mes sentiments ne vont pas évoluer avec le temps. Je penses que je pourrais très facilement tomber amoureuse de l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ils s'embrassèrent. Au fond d'elle-même la blonde espérait qu'elle finirait par tomber amoureuse de lui, car avant Lancel aucun homme n'avait prit autant de risques pour elle. Il avait bafoué ses convictions et s'était enfui avec elle, il avait donné les plus belles preuves d'amour qu'un homme pouvait donner. La jeune femme se blottit contre le torse du blond et sourit d'un air apaisé, contre lui elle se sentait bien. Lancel caressa ses cheveux :

-Vous pouvez dormir si vous voulez, nous n'allons pas descendre avant des heures, je vous réveillerai.

-C'est gentil.

Elle commença à s'endormir et Lancel posa sa cape sur le corps de sa belle pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Margaery sourit, elle sentait que ces petites attentions allaient avoir raison d'elle, la blonde sentait déjà son cœur fondre peu à peu pour le beau Lannister.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
